Somebody save me
by irishsoul
Summary: Maria lost every thing she loved that fateful day. to make matter worse, she finds that her mother was not every thing she seemed. Can Kurama Help mend her broken heart? K X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh. Or the songs.

A soft breeze rustled the leaves of the Cherry Blossom tree a teenage girl was sitting

under. She sighed and stretched out her legs on the lush green grass in the park she was

in. knowing that she could not stay there all day; Maria stood up and brushed off her

denim jeans. As she walked to her new home, the wind blew her long black hair around

her face, creating a delicate feathered look. Japan was a truly interesting place, but even

that could not stop her from being home sick. As a child, she loved playing in the oil

fields of Texas, even though her mother often told her not to. After her father, mother,

and brother died in the plane crash, she moved to Japan to stay at her aunt's house. Lucky

for her, her father was Japanese and she had learned the language at a young age. She

had been transferred to a school only three blocks from her house and the park she was

just in.

As she entered the empty house, she let the tears slide down her face. This was not her

home and it would never feel like it to her. She loved her aunt, but she missed her family.

It was getting late and Maria did not feel like eating, so at six she decided to play her

guitar and go to bed. Holding her string friend in her hand, she began to play and sing her

feelings to the empty house.

Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just cant remember who to send it to

I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that Id see you again

Wont you look down upon me, Jesus  
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I wont make it any other way

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that Id see you again

Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows till turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things  
To come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that Id see you, baby, one more time again, now

Thought Id see you one more time again  
There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now  
Thought Id see you, thought Id see you fire and rain, now

A light clapping reached her ears and she saw her aunt's figure in the door way through

her blurred tears. Putting her guitar aside, she ran to the shelter and comfort of Auntie

Thelma's arms.

"It will be alright child." Was all she said.

Maria's Point of View past tense/

The alarm clock blared, and I knocked it off of my night stand. I knew that I had to get

up, but I wanted to just stay in bed and sleep. At least when I sleep, I don't constantly feel

the need to cry. But I picked my self off the bed and got dressed in my school uniform.

_Yuck! It's pink!_ This is a Japanese custom that I will never like. Who wants to look like

every one else? I decided to deal with it. I had put my book bag together the night before.

I picked it off and walked into the kitchen. I was not hungry, but I knew I had to eat

something. After a small breakfast, I walked to the door.

Author's point of view

She followed the little map she had in her hands until it lead her to the school. Walking

through the front door, she then pulled out her class schedule and tried to figure out

where in the world she had to go.

"Are you a new student?" a voice asked, startling her. She turned around to see a tall boy

with long red hair smiling at her. She nodded and asked him if he could help her find her

classes.

"Let me see your schedule. Ahh, we are in all the same classes. Come with me, the bell is

about to ring. I am sorry, I forgot to introduce my self. I am Suichii. You are?"

"Maria, Nice to meet you." She said, trying to forge a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or any of the songs

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or any of the songs.

Her first class of the day was biology. She was not fond of the subject and did not feel

that she needed in the career she was perusing, music. But she knew that she needed

something to fall back on if her music career did not pan out the way she wanted it too.

So her degree was to be a teacher of the literary arts, but she still needed to take all the

other requirements to not only complete her degree, but to keep her scholarship. Looking

over at the boy she had just met she could see he was a real heart stopper for the girls at

the school. Not three minutes into the class, a note was passed to him, from a giggling

girl in the back. He smiled slightly and placed the note in his note book and continued

taking notes. After the bell rang and her books/notes where put away, Suichii came over

to her table and motioned her to follow him. When they where in the hall, he turned to

her and smiled.

"The next class is Algebra and it is on the other side of campus. We have ten minutes to

get there." He said as they started walking again.

"I never got your name." He said.

"Maria. I just moved here from Texas."

"Ahh, an American. You speak Japanese well."

"My father was from Japan. He taught me the language when I was little."

"Why did you move here?" he asked.

"I have a scholarship to this school." Was all she said. She did not feel like talking about

her parents death as she was sure she would cry. The day went by quickly and she could not

believe it was already three in the afternoon. After her last class, English, she packed up her

things, mentally making a note of the assignments due tomorrow. A hand on her shoulder

made her jump.

"I did not mean to startle you." Suichii said.

"Oh, It's okay." She said, smiling.

"I was going to invite you to the arcade. A few friends of mine are meeting me there. Would

you like to come?" he asked. She thought about it. she did not have any homework that would

take her very long to complete, so why not? She needed to get away from her other thoughts

for a while.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! Do you need me to carry your bag?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I am fine."

A few minutes later they where standing out side the arcade. Just as Suichii reached for the

door handle, a tall boy with back hair jumped him. Well, he tried to jump him, but Suichii just

side stepped him and the boy ended up on his face. Maria chuckled.

"Awe man! I thought I had you that time! Your as fast as ever. Say, who's the girl?" he asked

pointing.

"Yusuke, this is Maria, Maria, Yusuke."

"Nice to meet you." She said with a little bow.

Soon after they entered the arcade, she was introduced to Botan, a cheery girl with blue hair,

Kuwabara, a really tall boy with orange hair, Keiko, a slender brown haired girl, Yukina,

another girl with blue hair, and a small boy with spiky black hair, named Hiei.

"I am surprised to see you here Hiei." Suichii said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you, and after I do, I am leaving." He said rather coldly.

Suichii followed the boy away from the crowd. Before Maria could open her mouth to speak,

Yusuke was asking her questions.

"So, how do you know Kur..I mean Suichii?"

"I just met him today, I transferred here from Texas."

"American hu? So are you his girl friend or something?"

"What? No. We just met."

"But what about in the future?" He asked just before Keiko bashed him in the head.

"Oh leave her alone." She fumed.

"I hate to break up the fun, but we have to go, ALL of us." Suichii said from behind them.

"Maria, will you please come with us? There is someone very important who would like to talk

to you." He said._ Some one really important who wants to talk to me? _She wondered.

"I guess, will this take long?" she asked.

"Not too long I assure you."

"Alrighty then." She said, following them out of the arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers will cease as I am sure you know by now that I do not own YYH or any of the songs. Some of the poetry is mine and you will see my copy write.

* * *

Suichii led the group to a small alleyway. He motioned for the group to stop and he

pulled out what looked like a compact of some sort. Maria watched, interested as he

flipped it open and started talking to it. She could hear no voice coming from what she

assumed was a communicator. Curious, she stepped closer but then jumped back as a

portal of some kind appeared on the brick wall. Yusuke walked through the portal with

ease and the rest of the group, minus Hiei, did so as well. Suichii turned to her.

"It's okay. I know this is all strange to you, but I promise that nothing will happen to you.

Are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I am ready." She said, ignoring the hand and walking to the portal. As she stepped

through, she saw vibrant colors of every hue imaginable and felt like her stomach was

dropping to the ground. But as soon as she felt like she would vomit, the colors stopped

swirling and her stomach jumped back up to its place. She could see she was in an office

of some kind, and behind the desk in the swivel chair was an infant. _How odd._ She

thought.

"I glad you all came, have a seat." _Am I dreaming or did that baby just talk?_

"Hello Maria! My name is Koenma. I am sure you are wondering what this is all about.

Have a seat and we will get started."

Maria took her seat, but she was still in amazement. A talking baby! She glanced at the

boys beside her and saw that none of them where surprised by this at all. Suichii offered

her a reassuring smile, before addressing Koenma.

"Why did you bring us here and what does Maria have to do with this?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to give you all an assignment to find Maria, but fate was on my side

this time. I did not know that she would be transferred to your school. It saves us all time

and paperwork. Now, Maria, I am sure you would like to know what is going on?" He

asked looking at her over his folded fingers.

"Yes." Was all she said as she was at a loss for words at the moment.

"I know what has happened to your family and I am very sorry. I knew your mother

well."

"You knew my mother?" she asked.

"Yes. What I am about to tell you will take you by surprise, no doubt, but I assure you it

is all true." She waited for him to continue and he sighed.

"You mother was a demon." He paused to gage her reaction and her face was registered

in utter shock. "She was working on assignment from me when she met and fell in love

with your father. She was supposed to bring him here to the spirit world after his

untimely death. They got to know each other well and she begged my father to allow him

to come back to life. She was granted this request and she then lived the rest of her life

out as a human in Japan. You have gained some her abilities as an elementalist. You need

to be properly trained in your abilities so you know how to control such abilities." He sat

back at the end of his little speech and let it soak in. Maria's mind was processing the

information. Some of it made sense as she found she had an uncanny ability to grow and

nurture plants. She had also set fire to a back drop on a stage when she was six because

she was mad she did not get a part in the play. But being part demon? That was not

something she was prepared to believe. But in a way, that made sense too. Her head was

begging to hurt.

"So, I am a demon, my mother was part demon and worked for you, my father died

before I was born and was then granted life. Okay, I…are you guys demons?" she asked

suddenly, looking at the boys around her.

"Yusuke is a half demon," Suichii started to catch her attention and when she was

looking at him, he continued, "Hiei is a fire demon, Kuwabara is a human with a strong

sixth sense, Botan is a demon and spirit guide like your mother was, Keiko is human,

Yukina is a ice demon and I am a fox demon in human form. My real name is Kurama."

He watched her once again, processing the information she was given. She shook her

head and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She tried again.

"Okay, this is hard to take in. okay," she said again, swallowing she continued softly and

almost out of breath, "You said I need training?"

"Yes, there is a woman by the name of Genki who can train you. Every one in this group

has the ability to train you in certain areas. Kurama can train you in plants and combat,

Hiei in fire, Yukina in Ice, Kuwabara in senses and Genki will pick up the rest"

"Okay."

"I'll have Kurama talk to you more about this tomorrow as I am sure you need a break

right now to work this all out in your mind."

"Yes."

Everything was a blur from that point on. She barely recalled Kurama walking with her.

Some where along the way, she passed out from the stress.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking" Talking

_Thinking. _Thinking

(**Me!**) Author is talking to you. Don't you feel special? LOL.

* * *

A gentle humming reached her ears and Maria awoke with a start. She was in a small bed

with simple off white sheets and a green blanket. Looking around, she could tell she was

in some ones room, but she had no idea whose. The humming sound was coming from

the computer next to the bed. As she sat up, she noticed that the room had three shelves

of books, one on each wall with exception to the wall that the bed was placed on. _Where _

_in the name of Gordo am I?_ She wondered. (**Gordo is an inside joke with my brother **

**and I). **A soft knock at the door caused her to jump.

"Come in." she said uncertainly. The door opened and Kurama walked in.

"I am glad you are okay. You worried me when you lost consciousness."

"Where am I?" she asked as he sat down at the chair by the computer.

"You are in my room. I slept on the couch. I told my mother you where ill and would be

staying with us for the night. I am sorry, but I did not know where you lived."

(**Remember he just met her…it would be a little creepy if he had taken her home if **

**he did not know where she lived, so I had her stay at his place.**)

"That's okay. But I better call my aunt, she will be worried."

"Of course. Here, use my cell phone." He said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Thank you." She said as she dialed her home number. She heard it ring several times

and started to become worried. It was five in the morning, but normally her aunt would

be up by now. When no one answered, she was redirected to the voice mail. She told the

machine where she had been and that she had gotten ill on the way home. She also made

sure to tell her aunt that she was safe and that she would see her after school.

"That's strange. She should be up by now… I am worried."

"I am sure every thing is fine. But after breakfast and catching up on homework, we'll

stop by your house to make sure everything is alright." Kurama said. (**She got side **

**tracked the other day and passed out, so she didn't do her homework. School starts **

**at 7:30 am.**)

"Okay."

After being introduced to Kurama's mom and eating breakfast, he helped her with her

math homework. She was able to breeze through the rest, but math had always been her

worst subject. At 6:45am they left the house and started towards Maria's place. Walking

in a comfortable silence, it took a grand total of five minutes to get there.

"It's a small world after all."

"Yes, I had no idea you lived so close to me." He said.

Maria pushed open the door to the small house and stopped in the entry way. Shock

waves of terror filled her body. She was having a premonition of something that had

already happened in this house. Usually her premonitions came with visions, but not this

time.

"Are you alright Maria?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand

and swooned as the dizziness took over.

"Something bad has happened, we have to find aunt Thelma." She whispered. Supporting

her with his hand on the small of her back, they searched the rooms carefully. They came

to Maria's bedroom and opened the door. Maria's legs gave out and she fell to her knees

at the site before her. Her aunt was laying on her bed with her hand over her heart, eyes

wide open and mouth gapping in an unheard scream. Maria's clothes and things where

thrown all over the floor. Cautiously, Kurama approached the bed. He saw signs of a

struggle, but found no blood. The woman was dead, but there was no wound. He glanced

back at Maria.

"I am calling the police."

For three hours, Maria and Kurama where questioned by the police. Her aunt was taken

out in a black bag and a stretcher. Her walls, door knobs and light switches where dusted

for finger prints, but they found none. At about hour two, Maria was not listening and her

mind raced. _My mother, father, brother, and now my aunt? Why would anyone want to _

_kill my aunt? What is going on?_ The police where talking to Kurama.

"Does she have a place to go?" a dark haired police officer asked.

"Yes, we have a mutual friend who will take her in."

"Are you two related?"

"No."

"Are you her boy friend?"

"No, just a friend."

"And your name for the record?"

"Suichii Minimino."

"Well, thank you son. We will talk to the girl later, after she is in a better state of mind. I

will contact your schools and let the know where you two have been."

"Thank you."

After giving the officer the name of the school (**I have no idea where he goes, can **

**anyone tell me? Thanks), **he walked back to where Maria was sitting. He kneeled in

front of the chair and placed a hand over hers.

"Maria, hey, you there?"

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"Can't do what?" he asked softly.

"First my parents and brother, and now my aunt." She then broke into loud sobs. Kurama

squeezed her hand, and motioned for the remaining officer to leave. The officer nodded

and left.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She nodded. He led her by the hand to the

entry way door and took her out side. As they walked to the park, she tried to control her

tears. She hated cry in front of any one as it was a sign of weakness. When they reached

the park and had sat down in front of a cherry blossom, Maria told him every thing. By

the time she had finished her story, she once again burst into tears, despite her self. He

pulled her to him and let her cry on his shoulder. Running his fingers through her hair, he

wondered why she had not told any one. Granted, she had only known him for two days,

he still wondered why.

"It will be alright." He said patting her back. She sniffed in response. He hugged her

closer.

"We need to pack some of your things and get you to Genki's temple. She will take you

in."

"Okay." She murmured. They walked back to her house and he helped her pack some

clothes and school items. He hoisted her back pack and guitar case onto his back and arm.

"You don't have to carry those." She said.

"It's okay. It'll be along walk to the bus stop and an even longer ride to the temple. You

are tired."

"Yes Father." She said with a ghost of a smile. He smiled back. _Heh, I am old enough to _

_be your great grandfather times one hundred._ He thought with a chuckle.

* * *

That has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Enjoy!

REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright fox girl… here is your song!

Maria, Maria is a song by Carlos Santana

Hello is a song by Evanescence

Short chapter, sorry.

* * *

The walk to the bus stop wasn't so bad, but the bus ride was incredibly long. Kurama tried to keep her mind preoccupied

while at the same time, trying to learn a little more about this girl. They talked for a little while about subjects that he hoped

would not bring sad memories to surface. She was grateful for that. After a half an hour, they fell into silence once more. All of a

sudden, Kurama started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Listen, it's your song." He said still smiling. She could hear music playing through the bus intercom, but she had not been

listening. She smiled when she heard the song.

Oh Maria, Maria  
She reminds me of a west side story  
Growing up in Spanish Harlem  
She's living the life just like a movie star

Oh Maria, Maria  
She fell in love in East L.A.  
To the sounds of the guitar, yeah, yeah  
Played by Carlos Santana

Stop the looting, stop the shooting  
Pick pocking on the corner  
See as the rich is getting richer  
The poor is getting poorer

Se mira Maria on the corner  
Thinking of ways to make it better  
In my mailbox there's an eviction letter  
Somebody just said see you later

Ahora vengo mama chola mama chola  
Ahora vengo mama chola

Ahora vengo mama chola mama chola  
Ahora vengo mama chola

I said a la favella los colores  
The streets are getting hotter  
There is no water to put out the fire  
Mi canto la esperanza

Se mira Maria on the corner  
Thinking of ways to make it better  
Then I looked up in the sky  
Hoping of days of paradise

Ahora vengo mama chola mama chola  
Ahora vengo mama chola

Maria you know you're my lover  
When the wind blows I can feel you  
Through the weather and even when we're apart  
It feels like we're together

She was still smiling when the song ended. But it was a sad smile. Her brother used to say that the song reminded him of

her. Although it was a happy memory, the memory of losing him was all too fresh in her mind. Shaking it off the best she could,

she redirected her attention to the announcement just made by the driver, this was the stop. Picking up her things, they

walked off the bus and in the direction of a large temple at the top of what looked like a thousand steps.

"I have to warn you, Genki is a little hard to get used to. Just be polite to her and she will be polite to you."

Maria nodded and started the climb to the temple grounds. Once they reached there, she could see how pretty it was. As

they approached the front doors, a small aged women walked out to greet them.

"Hello Kurama. It's nice to finally meet you Maria, Koenma has told me about your family and I am sorry for your recent loss."

"Thank you." Maria said with a bow.

"Heh, no need to be formal. I'll show you to your room. We can pick up the rest off your things when you are ready."

"Thank you." She said again.

They walked through the temple and many hall ways. Genki told her what every room was and told her to use them as she

liked. They finally reached her room. It was a large room 18ft X 18 ft, with a cot on the floor.

"We can bring your bed over later. It will give the boys something to do." Genki informed her.

"Thank you. My stuff will fit in here just fine. My aunt willed every thing to me, so any thing I do not keep is yours if you want

it." She said.

"I'll keep it in mind." Genki said with a smile as she left the room.

Kurama helped her unpack her things and she sat down on the cot with her guitar. He watched her strum a few cords.

"Any requests?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No. I would like to hear you play if that's alright."

"Sure, no problem."

Playground, school bell rings - again  
Rain clouds come to play - again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind  
Giving you someone to talk to - Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Find more Lyrics at /nf  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!

Hello, I am the lie  
Living for you so you can hide don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday.

"You have a good voice." He said softly.

"Heh, thanks, it's no where near as good as Amy Lee's though."

He just smiled and asked her if she would like to talk to the police now. Knowing that she had too, they walked out the door

and said good bye to Genki. Once again, they where on the bus, now heading to the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it. No songs in this one.

* * *

The police office was just a few blocks away from Genki's temple. After a long wait, she

was ushered into a small room with two chairs, a metal table and a glass wall. Officer

Barlty was the interrogator.

"Where were you the night before your aunt died?"

"I was hanging out with some friends, but I got ill on the way hoe and passed out. My

class mate, Suichii Minimino took me to his house to rest."

"No one contacted your aunt?"

"No, I have only known him for a day. He was showing me around as I just moved here

from America."

"When did you contact your aunt?"

"I tried at five am the next morning when I woke up, but she did not answer the phone.

"After breakfast and homework, Suichii walked me home. We came to the door and it was not locked. I became worried and

we searched the house. We then found her in my room…dead." Maria wiped a tear from her eye with a tissue from her purse.

"Who contacted the police?"

"Suichii did as I was too shaken to move."

"Did you know your aunt left you every thing?"

"Yes. She told me so when I arrived here."

"Your immediate family also died recently. Did they leave you anything?"

"I am the sole beneficiary."

"How did they die?"

"Plane crash." Once again, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What did the house look like when you arrived?"

"It looked fine until we got to my room. My clothes where scattered every where and my dresser was over turned. My aunt

was on the bed with her hand over her heart…" she could not stop the tears from coming.

"Why would some one want to kill your aunt?"

"I don't know. She was a wonderful woman and donated to many charities. I have no idea why some one would want to kill

her."

An hour later, she was walked out into the waiting room where Kurama was waiting for her reading a book. He stood

when she came out the door and asked her if she was alright. She shook her head, not meeting his gaze.

"We will let you know what is happening and keep you updated on the search."

"Thank you officer." She said.

They walked out of the police station and headed back to the temple. Maria was tired and drained from that day. When

they reached the temple, Genki greeted them.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine. There where a lot of questions, but they know I did not do it." Maria answered.

"Of course you did not do it. Come along, dinners ready. Are you staying Kurama?" Genki asked.

"If I may." He said.

"Come on then. The food is getting cold."

After dinner, Maria walked Kurama to the front of the temple. They stood there in silence for a while, looking at the stars.

Maria was starting to really like him. He was there for her through this whole ordeal. Most men would have left her to deal

with this on her own, but he was there every step of the way. He caught her looking at him and she looked away quickly.

"Do you want me to come by in the morning to pick you up for school?" he asked, amused at her reaction.

"If it is not too much trouble." She said gratefully.

"It's no problem."

They said good bye and Maria went to her room to get some sleep. Her dreams where rather twisted and dark. She woke

up screaming at some point, but could not remember the dream. But her body trembled so she knew it was not a good dream.

The next morning, her cell phone alarm clock blared at her, waking her up with a start. Rubbing the blur out of her eyes, she

quickly took a shower and got dressed. Genki had washed her uniform for her the night before and it was laid neatly on her

sink in the bathroom. Yukina was at the stove cooking breakfast. While she was eating and listening to Genki and Yukina's

conversation, Kurama showed up to take her to school.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Coming!" she called, grabbing her back pack. She waved to Genki and Yukina and walked out the door. Kurama held open

the door of his black BMW and she hopped in. (**Okay, so I should make something clear. They are in there last year of high **

**school. I don't know where in the Anime that he got his car, but in my story, he has it now. Why didn't they use it earlier? **

**Dunno, ask my brain**.) School was too long in Maria's mind, and she barely paid attention. Kurama made note of this and took

notes for her in class. Finally, the last bell of the day rang. He met her at her desk and said,

"Kuwabara and the others are here to help move your belongings for you. Genki is here as well."

"Oh. Okay."

She slung her back pack over her shoulder and followed Kurama to the front door. Indeed the whole gang was there; even

Hiei had come to help. Once again, Kurama was surprised, but he said nothing. They arrived at her house a few minutes later

and she let them in the door. It was easy enough to load her things into the truck Genki had rented for her. Hiei hit Kuwabara

over the head a few times to stop him from sneaking a pair of underwear into his pocket. Every one laughed every time he did

it, and even Kurama smiled a few times. Yusuke howled with laughter, as Kuwabara once again was knocked on his but.

"What's wrong with you shrimp? You like her or something?" Kuwabara asked from his position on the ground.

"Hn. No, I just don't like perverts. Besides, it gives me a reason to hit you and not have the detective get upset about it." he

said, as he picked up one end of the couch that Kurama was bout to move into the truck. Genki had picked out a few things

that she wanted like the couch and some tables. Maria was fine with that and told any one else they could take what they

liked. The rest would go to charity. Maria kept her aunts jewelry, but let the girls pick out something that she did not care

about. They where delighted with the selection. Her aunt did have one vanity, she loved expensive jewelry. All the girls picked

what they wanted, and Maria added the heavy jewelry box to the load in the truck. Kurama and the rest helped her put the

stuff in her room and in the rooms Genki wanted her stuff. It was getting late so they ate dinner together. Maria felt better

about the past few days events because she had people there to comfort her. Even Hiei offered her some words after every

one left.

"It's hard to lose someone you love," he started " But you have to keep going. I am sure someone will find out what

happened to your family. Be strong." He then left her to think about what he said._ Why does he care about me so much?_ She

wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by fast and Maria kept her self occupied with school work. She figured if she focused on her school work, the

pain would go away. It did not go away completely, but it was diminished a bit. There was no further information on what

happened to her aunt, the police thought it was a random act of violence. _I hope they find out who did it._ she thought, as the

gazed out the car window. Kurama was driving her home again, and she would start her training today. She was nervous to

say the least, but Kurama assured her every thing would be okay. Not too long after getting back to the temple, Genki laid out

the training schedule. Her first training session would be with Kurama and would last an hour. As he led her to the garden,

she wondered what kind of training he had in store for her.

"First," he began, " Show me what you can do."

"I'll admit, I can do little with plants other that grow them." She said as she conjured up a rose bush from the ground with her

mind. His eyes grew wide. _She did that with out the aid of seeds. Interesting._

"All I need is earth with enough water in it to grow any plant I desire. If there is not enough water, I can make it rain, but it

will take a while for the ground to have enough water to sustain my plant's life." She explained.

"I see. That is a ability far beyond mine. I can create plants only from seeds. You have never created anything from your

plants?" he asked.

"No. Well, kind of. When I was younger, I got mad at my brother for stomping on my rose bushes that had just come into full

bloom. I remember yelling at him and throwing a broken rose from the ground at him. The rose's thorns suddenly became very

sharp and long and stuck in his leg."

"I see. If you hone your mind, you can create weapons with your plants. For example."

He walked over to her rose bush and looked at her with a silent question of _May I?_ She nodded and he removed on of the

roses and created a whip out of it. He told her that she could create a weapon as well, if she concentrated on what type of

weapon she wanted to make. Being verse in the art of swordsmanship, she selected a blade of grass and concentrated. The

grass was then transformed into a sword complete with a hilt and holder. He smiled at her choice of weapon.

"Hiei will be pleased at that. Let's see how sharp that blade is!"

He jumped into the air and brought the whip down in an arc. She dodged it as it came down and pulled the sword out of it's

holder. As he attacked again, she ran at the whip and sliced it in half in one move.

"Very good! You where able to maintain concentration to hold the plants form in place as well as fight. You have progressed

farther than I would have expected in thirty minutes time. Now, can you create any other weapons? When fighting an enemy,

you need to be verse in many weapons." He said.

They spent the remainder of the hour on weapons. She was able to create daggers, throwing stars, as well as the famous

rose whip. Using the rose whip was a different matter. Had Kurama not been there, she most likely would have taken out her

own eye several times. They laughed about it as they walked back to the temple grounds. There, waiting for her was Hiei.

Waving good bye to Kurama, she followed Hiei into a large dojo of sorts. As he turned to face her he uttered two words.

"Show me."

She took that to mean, show him what she could do, so she focused. Soon a large ball of fire appeared in her hand. She then

threw the fire in the air and in created a circle around her and she literally sucked the fire into her body, making her self glow

red. With out warning, he attacked her and she was on the defense. Dodging left and right, she did the best she could to not

get cut by his sword. Deciding that running around was not the best idea, she jumped to meet him head on. Carefully

throwing her body to the side, she was able to move away from his stroke and brush her fingers on his arm, causing him to

hiss at her and nearly drop hit sword. They landed on the ground facing each other.

"You make your body too hot to touch and are able to burn your opponents. That is good in hand to hand combat, but had I

been using all my speed, you would have been dead in seconds. But enough of this." He put his sword away and walked to

her.

"Can you do any ting else with your fire?" he asked.

"Other than throwing it at you? Not really." She said.

"Hn. I thought so. At any rate, what you can do is good, but you need to diversify. If I could, say, freeze you with ice or hit you

with water, your body would cool down and your heat and fire would be useless, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes. I guess I need to be able to do other things with fire like, I don't know, blazing fist or something to that effect?" she

asked.

A small smile formed on his lips and he nodded. They spent a good deal of time at it, but she was no better at it then when

they started. Hiei did not seem to mind.

"This just may not be your thing." He said as he prepared to leave.

"Hiei!" She called. He halted and she continued. "Thank you for what you said to me the other night. It really got me through

the night and this week."

"Hn." He walked past her and past Kurama who had just entered the dojo.

"Your welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Why does Hiei care about her so much? It's not what you think, but is certainly had Kurama confused.

* * *

"He never fails to surprise me. I guess he likes you." Kurama said with a smile.

At the same time, he made a mental note to talk to Hiei as he was sure that the fire apparition knew more about this girl than

he was letting on. _Or maybe he just has a crush. _He thought chuckling. Maria just nodded and continued to look in the direction

Hiei had left. _There is just something about him…like I have seen him before. I don't know what is going on, but I guess I can ask _

_him later._ Maria thought.

"I guess so. So, what's next on the agenda?" she asked.

"Both Hiei and I are going to spar with you. Often times, you will be attacked by a group of demons or people. Genki thought

it would be best to start you fighting just two opponents and then work your way up to the whole group."

"Gee, lucky me." She said as they walked out side.

They met Hiei out side the temple grounds and into the forest. He was waiting in a tree, thoughts racing in his mind. _So we _

_meet again. I never thought I would see her again. Why would Koenma lie to her? I guess, she, like Yukina, will have to be told _

_eventually, but what will she think of me after wards? Granted, she does not know my past, as soon as she finds out, she will reject _

_me. It is best I keep quiet about the whole thing. _

**Flash back.**

**A small dark figure watched a little girl chasing a ball into the street. He was not worried as there where no cars coming **

**or going. Watching the girl bounce the ball along the sidewalk, he knew that he would not be able to make this trip again. **

**He had just wanted to see her ever since he found out about her, and to make sure she was happy and safe. He wished **

**that she lived closer to Japan, so that he could look after her just as he did Yukina. But, she was safe and happy, and that **

**was all that mattered. Looking down from his perch, he saw that the little girl was getting closer. She then paused in her **

**walk, and look directly up at him.**

"**Hi! I'm Maria, what's your name?" she asked, jumping up and down with all the energy her four year old body could **

**muster.**

"**Hiei."**

"**That's a nice name! Wanna play with me?" she asked.**

**Glancing into her eyes, he could not say no to her. For about an hour they climbed trees and played catch with her ball. **

**Although he would never admit it out loud, he had had fun. He tossed the ball back at her and turned to leave.**

"**Where are you going Hiei?" she asked urgently. **

"**Away."**

"**Will you play with me tomorrow?" she asked.**

"**No. I will not be here. I have to leave now, but maybe some day we will meet again."**

**End flash back.**

Hiei was impressed that the girl held both him and Kurama off pretty well, seeing as she had little combat training. She truly

was her father's daughter. After they finished sparring, he returned to his tree to rest. A gentle rustling or leaves met his ears

and Maria looked up at him thoughtfully. Then it dawned on her where she had seen him before and she softly said,

"Wanna play with me?"

His eyes widened in shock and panic. She remembered him! He had hoped that she had forgotten about him. But there she

stood, smiling a sad smile at him, waiting for his answer.

"You…remember me." He said slowly.

"I do now. Why didn't you tell me? And what are you trying to hide from me? Don't lie about it either, I can always tell when

someone is lying to me and trying to hide something."

"The truth…you want the truth. Fine. I was a thief and a ruthless killer. I murdered many innocent people, human and demon

alike. Nothing could stop me form achieving my goals. Are you sure now that you want to know what I am hiding from you?"

He fully expected her to balk at the idea and say never mind as she walked away. He did not expect her to say what she said

next.

"That is not who you are now. Is does not matter to me if you used to be a rapist. I can see the person you are today. A little

distant and scared, but a good man all the same. What are you hiding from me? If you don't tell me now, I will invade your

privacy every time I can and I WILL find out."

He new she was telling the truth and decided that is was now or never.

"I am yours and Yukina's brother. We have the same father. You see, before your mother met your father, she was pregnant

with you. I went to America as soon as I found out about were you where to make sure you where safe. Now that I have told

you, let me make one request…don't tell Yukina. I want to tell her…but I am not ready yet."

Along silence followed the longest speech had probably ever given. But then she spoke up.

"That…wow. I have another brother and a sister too. I can see why you where hesitant to tell me, but know this, I love you

just the same. I don't care about your past and neither will Yukina. If you don't tell her soon, I will. She deserves to know and

I can't understand why you can tell me and not her."

"You have not been searching for your long lost brother as she has. I am a convicted felon! You both deserve a better

brother. As for being able to tell you…I don't know, you are just easy to talk to I guess."

Maria smiled at him and was not surprised at his response. Many people found her easy to talk to, and she never passed any

judgments. He jumped from the tree and landed beside her. They walked silently to the temple and the kitchen where supper

was waiting. Kurama watched them through the window and felt a pang of something in his stomach. _I am getting a weird _

_feeling. _He thought as they entered the room.

* * *

HAHA! I had you all fooled! At any rate, I have always wanted Hiei to tell Yukina who he is, and I thought if he another sister who dragged it out of him, he would have to tell Yukina as well.

Review!!

Ps. Love you Fox Girl, Dark side,Death 101: Fox version,XXTAKARA and my ever lovable follower DARK FLAME GIRL!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:

I am writing another story called All in Good Time. It is about a young girl who gets transported to the demon world and has to fight off demons to stay alive. She meets Kuronue who saves her life, but asks for something in return. That story will cross over with this story, Somebody Save Me. So if you read both you will see that somewhere down the line, the chapters will cross over and become one.

* * *

Dinner was good, and every one got a kick out of the antics of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The only person who was not paying

any attention was Kurama. He was looking at Hiei who was sitting in the window, watching the sky darken with rain. That

pang in his stomach became stronger and for some reason, he felt angry. He tried to shake it off, but for some reason he

couldn't. He decided that he would talk to Hiei now, while every one was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara doing that silly little

dance of theirs.

"Hiei? A word if I may." He said. Hiei knew what the fox was going to ask, but he followed him out side just the same.

"I will be forward with my question, how do you know Maria?" He asked.

Hiei looked at him with his trademark glare, but then his eyes softened.

"She is my sister."

"What? Another one? I presume you are not going to tell her either?"

"No…I already told her. She dragged it out of me. I have also decided I will tell Yukina soon too." He then turned and

disappeared, leaving Kurama stunned.

_His father really got around._ He thought. Suddenly that feeling that was knotting the pit of his stomach eased and he felt

better. _Was I jealous? Me, a three thousand and something year old fox demon, jealous over an eighteen year old girl? That is _

_certainly a first. _He was also glad that someone had reached into the self prescribed darkness Hiei had and brought him some

light. Yukina certainly deserved to know who her brother was and he was happy that she would soon be told. It would be

good for both Hiei and the ice maiden. As for Kuwabara? Who knew how he would react? _Probably in some over dramatic _

_fashion. _He thought as he returned to the kitchen. Little did he know, a small figure in the bushes watched him.

**The next day.**

A gentle shake pulled Maria out of her dreaming state and into the real world. She had been dreaming about a friend of hers

who had disappeared over a year ago. Grace had been a wonderful friend and they had spent countless hours together in

the desert, exploring the landscape and talking about boys. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was her new found brother

who was standing beside her bed.

"Good morning." she said giggling. She was always a little silly in the morning.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, that's the way I roll!" she giggled again. Hiei shook his head, not sure what she was talking about and

turned to hide a small smile.

"Genki told me to wake you for breakfast. Well, she told the fox, but he was…occupied."

"Okay dokay artichokay!" she yelled, tackling him.

He was caught off guard, and was not sure what to do in this situation. She hugged him tighter and he froze, not sure what

to do. _Does she want me to hug her back?_ He wondered, and then decided that no one was looking, so it would be alright. He

briefly hugged her back and she let go.

"Now, I know what to do when we are sparring." She said as she walked to the bathroom to get changed.

"Hn."

Breakfast was quick, as Maria still had some training to do. Yusuke was waiting in the same room she and Hiei had worked in.

He looked at her confidently and winked just before he fired his spirit gun at her. Surprised, she jumped back and threw her

body to the side. Soon, they where both battling: street style. They both where panting, but neither of them where willing to

back down. Neither of them noticed the crowd gathering around.

"She is fast." Genki remarked to Kurama and Hiei.

"Yes. She is also a great strategist. Let's see what the detective does when she gets too hot for him to handle." Hiei said with

a smirk.

Genki had never seen Maria's abilities and wondered what he had meant. But her curiosity was not long lived. Maria created

her fire and swallowed it. Wild-eyed, Maria sprung to the offence and attacked with renewed vigor. Yusuke yelped when her

hot fist connected with his face. Turning to the side, he landed on the wall and pushed himself off of it, launching his body like

a spear at her. Remembering what Kurama had said about being verse in her attacks, she willed a powerful protective wall of

vines to shield her from his second spirit gun. On the ground, Kurama smiled. Yusuke did a mid air 360 turn when she shot a

powerful ball of fire in his direction. It was Hiei's turn to smile. Yusuke turned and brought his arms up to block the fire from his

face as he was in a corner and there was no place to go. Just before it hit his face, a cold blast turned the fire into ice and it

fell to the ground in pieces at his feet. Looking at Maria, Hiei realized that she had thrown the ice blast to stop it from

incinerating Yusuke.

"WOW! That was awesome! I have not had a challenge like that in a while!" Yusuke yelled jumping up and down. "Thanks for

stopping it, by the way."

"I am sorry that I got carried away. I guess I am a battle junkie." Maria said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. Every

one laughed.

"At any rate," Maria continued, " I have thought up another attack. I thought I would show you guys and see what you think."

Kurama was curious as was the rest of the gang. They watched as she grew a rose out of mid air and held it up. She then

threw it away from her and sent an ice blast as well as a gust of sand on that direction. Once the rose was frozen and

covered in sand, she sent a powerful blast of fire that made every one shield their eyes. When they opened them, Maria was

standing in front of them, holding a perfectly sculpted glass rose.

"Well? I know it needs work and timing, but do you think it would be useful against an opponent?" She asked.

No one spoke. What she had just done was very unique and powerful. That attack, when properly conditioned would be a

devastating and deathly blow to any opponent.

"You are full of surprises," Genki started, " But you are right, it needs work."

As Genki and Maria walked to the bench and sat down to talk about it, the others walked out of the dojo in amazement.

"She is quite the strategist. I never expected and attack like that to be invented. I am at a loss for words." Kurama said,

breaking the silence.

"Yea, if she was ever used against us, I shutter to think what the outcome would be." Hiei said.

"Well, if it worries Hiei, it worries me. But I really don't see her turning against us." Yusuke said with a smile.

"We are fortunate she is with us and woe to the person or demon who sides against us." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Shee ya." Was Yusuke's comment.

Maria and Genki practiced her Glass Attack all day until Maria could no longer expend enough aurora to keep going. Dizzy,

Maria sat down, breathing heavily. Genki asked Kurama to bring her a glass of water and he got up from his position on the

ground to get it. He had been watching for a good hour and was impressed by how much energy that girl could disburse with

our getting tired. _She is very powerful indeed._ He thought. Maria took the glass of water from him gratefully, brushing his hand

with her fingers as she did so. He felt something like an electric shock go through his body, but did his best not to show it on

his face. It took both Yusuke and Kurama to hold her up as they walked to the temple. She passed out along the way and

Kurama ended up carrying her to her bed and placing her on it. He watched her sleep for a minute then turned to go, but was

stopped when a voice called out,

"Like what you see?" turning he saw that it was Hiei who had spoken.

"I was just making sure she was okay." He said, a slight pink tone dusting his cheeks. They stood there looking at each other

for a minute before Hiei spoke.

"I know you like her. That's fine. But if you do ask her out, know this, I will hurt you if you try anything that she doesn't want

you to." He threatened. Kurama smiled and said he wouldn't. _Hiei is encouraging me to go out with his sister. Interesting. _He

thought, deciding, what the heck? He liked her, maybe she like him, but he would not find out until he asked her. They exited

the room, letting the girl get her much needed sleep.

* * *

Yup! that's right people, a date! Where should they go? Let me know when you review and I'll take the best idea! opps, kind of gave away soem of the story didn't I? Oh well!

Read and REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Maria woke up with a massive headache that would rate seven on the Richter scale. It was a beautiful Sunday morning,

but she just couldn't get into the swing of things. Genki and Kurama insisted that she eat breakfast, but she just couldn't do it. Genki

decided that Sundays would be a good day for her to rest from her training sessions which would start going on after school every day as

well as all day Saturday. After taking some Tylenol, her headache subsided to a dull roar. The boys offered to take her out and show her

around the town, and that was just fine in her mind. If she was going to live here, she needed to know the area.

"Just let me change real quick." She told them, heading to her room.

Once inside, she walked directly to her closet and stood looking in it for a bout a minute before deciding what to wear. She pulled her

simple white cotton dress over her head and picked up her blue flip flops and headed to her dresser. She had a piece of costume jewelry

she really liked and it was a perfect match to her outfit and eyes. It was a light blue with three descending flowers on a silver chain.

Sitting on her bed, she put her shoes on and tried in vain to clasp the necklace around her neck. After several attempts, she walked down

the stairs to get help. The boys saw her and stared long enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She said irritably.

"Wow…hehe, you look pretty." Kuwabara said reaching out to touch her. Hiei took the opportunity to punch the oaf in the back of the

head and send him flying to the ground. _First Yukina now Maria, damn baka._ He though.

"Do you need help with that?" Kurama asked motioning to the necklace in her hand.

"Yes please."

He fiddled with it for a few seconds and then he had fastened it. The group started out for town, waving goodbye to Genki as the

descended down the steps. Maria lagged behind the group a little and Kurama slowed down his pace to match hers. They walked in

silence for a while and about one mile away from town, a voice flitted through his head. _Now is a good of time as any to ask, do it before I _

_change my mind fox. _Kurama smiled and decided why not?

"Maria?" he watched her snap out of her day dream and look at him. He took a breath to steady his nerves. Was he nervous? About

asking a girl on a date? _Well I am certainly out of practice on this one._ He thought.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" he waited for her answer, not sure what to expect. She did not speak for a few

moments and he grew even more nervous. Finally, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I would like that." She said.

" How about tomorrow evening at seven?"

"That would be wonderful." She said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about so intently back there?" Yusuke demanded.

"Oh, the weather, and how stupid you look in those ridiculously tight pants." She said airily. The whole group laughed and heckled him the

rest of the way into town. They stopped by the arcade, a few stores, and finally at a burger joint called Greasy Joes.

The food really lived up to its name. Maria could barely get it down. She smiled as she listened to the idol talk of her companions and

smiled a little, feeling better than she had since family had taken a turn for the worse. _Died,_ she made herself think, _they died._ She heaved

a breath and focused her attention on what the boys where talking about.

"I'm just saying, when the hell am I ever going to use factoring trinomials out side of school?" Yusuke was saying, flinging his arms

exasperatedly.

"I have offered to help you several times Yusuke. If you want to pass out of high school you have to learn it." Kurama said.

"He is beyond help." Hiei scoffed, looking out the window.

"Shut it shorty."

"What was that detective? You really do have a death wish."

"Not here guys, please." Maria said, hiding a smile.

Hiei looked at her and then shrugged and turned back to his food. _He never can say no to his family members._ Kurama thought with a

mental chuckle. He must have smiled because Maria was staring at him intently. He looked away quickly and stared out the window. This

was defiantly a new feeling for him. Usually, he could stair a girl down no problem, but then again, most of the time he did not have

feelings for them. Before he knew it, it was time to head back to the temple. They gathered up the few items they had purchased and left

the restaurant. It was around noon, but they all had things to do. Maria and Kurama had to finish up some homework, Yusuke had a date

with Kekio, Kuwabara wanted to get home to take care of his sick kitten and Hiei…well no one ever knew what Hiei was up to.

A little while later, Maria and Kurama where sitting at the table in the kitchen going over the math homework due on Monday.

"Arrg, I hate this crap!" she moaned, dramatically throwing her pencil on the table.

"You will understand it. Just give it some time." He said smiling.

"Easy for you to say, you already know this crap! In fact, you probably invented it." she said with an accusatory glare.

"I am not THAT old." He said laughing.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I lost count a few hundred years ago." He said airily, pushing the pencil back into her hand.

They spent the rest of the evening doing homework, eating dinner, and finally, it was time to go to bed. Maria waved goodbye to him from

her window as he drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a very long chapter...longer than I have ever written. Please tell me what you think! And let me know if there is anything that i have not made clear or needs work.

* * *

There was just so much Maria did not know about her parents. Hiei sat in the tree out side

his new found sisters' window, lost in thought. Koenma told her only half the truth. Yes

her mother was a demon…but so was her father. That was the bond they shared, the

connection was through their father. But Maria had no idea that the human that she grew

up thinking was her father was not. He decided to get some answers for himself, as well

as his sister. He pulled out the communicator he borrowed from Kurama. The fox had

pretty much figured out what was going on…the secrets that where being with held from

Maria, but Hiei wanted to know the whole story. The portal opened and he was soon in

Koenmas' office, ready to get his answers.

As he entered through the big double doors, he saw the toddler sitting at his desk, mulling

over paper work.

"Ahh, Hiei, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he asked with out looking up.

"I want answers. Don't play coy with me; you know what I want to know." He said

agitated.

"Sigh." Koenma sat up from his work and rubbed his temples. "I figured you'd come.

Fine, sit down and I will tell you the whole story. I assume you will tell Maria?" he

asked. When Hiei nodded, he continued.

"About 18 years ago, Marias' mother Kari worked for me as a guide. At the time, your

father was the man she was supposed to guide. They had a…fling as you may put it and

Kari decided that she had fallen in love with him. Your father pretended that he had

fallen in love too. This was a ploy to get to come back to life. My father really liked Kari

and she had a good reputation, so he granted your father back to life…at which point he

left Kari and she was all alone. A few months later, she discovered that she was pregnant.

This was a strange phenomenon, for how can a ghost get a woman pregnant? And how

where they able to commit the act in the first place? We still, to this day, have no clue. At

any rate, Kari became more and more depressed and eventually resigned from her job.

She began to wonder the human world until she met a human by the name of James. He

instantly took a liking to her, even though she was clearly pregnant at the time. It was not

long after Maria was born, that Kari and James where married. Kari eventually grew to

loving James and he saw Maria has his little girl and loved them both very much. So as

far as Maria ever knew, he was her father. Well, now you know, it's up to you to do with

it what you will."

Once again, Hiei was sitting outside Marias' window…contemplating what he had just

learned and who he was going to tell her. He leaned heavily against the trunk and closed

his eyes.

"Damn it."

**The next day**

Maria woke up the next morning at 11am with a killer headache from over sleeping.

"Damn it! I missed school!" she cried, jumping out of bed.

She ran quickly down stair, startling Genki as she ran past her to the phone. Dialing the

schools number, she waited impatiently until some one answered.

"Ya, hi, this is Maria Shekio, I was sick this morning so I did not make it to my classes. I

just woke up from resting. Is there a chance that I can be excused?"

She waited for her answer feeling bad that she had lied. The operator came back on the

line to say that it was fine and her teachers would be notified. She thanked the lady and

hung up.

"Liar." Genki Said from behind her. When Maria turned around, she could see the old

woman smiling.

"I know, I know. I just figured it was a better excuse than, "I couldn't wake up this

morning" you know?" Genki just shrugged.

"It's your life. Besides, you deserve a rest from what you have been through."

She just smiled at Genki and waved to Yukina who had just walked in the door.

"I was wondering when you would get up." Yukina said softly. "I am sorry I did not

wake you up, but Hiei was here and told me that you needed your rest."

"Hiei was here?" She asked as she helped her sister get ready to make lunch.

"Yes. He is such a nice boy."

They worked in silence for a moment before Maria asked Yukina to tell her a little about

her self. Yukina told her about her life as an ice maiden and her years spent in captivity.

Maria learned how Yusuke and Kuwabara had rescued her. She also learned that Yukina

had strayed in the human world to find her long lost brother. Maria was silent, not sure

what to say.

"What is the matter?" Yukina asked, concerned by the look on Marias' face.

"Oh…I…nothing really."

"Oh. Well, if I was going on a date with Kurama, I guess I would be lost in thought too."

She said with a grin.

"What? Oh! I completely forgot about that! Great, now I gotta figure out what I am going

to wear." She said.

"I can help you." Yukina offered.

"I would like that."

They spent the whole rest of the day going over what she was going to wear, picking out

makeup and hair styles. Before Maria knew it, it was seven and Kurama was waiting

down stairs. Nervously, she walked down the steps until she saw him. He was in a simple

black button down shirt and black Dikies. He had on a simple red tie and was holding a

dozen roses in his hands. He smiled when he saw her descending the stairs in a black skirt

that came just over her knees and had a flair to it. Her shirt was black and red with a

pattern of roses on it and a belt fastened with a black circle just below her breasts.

"Did Hiei tell you what I was going to wear so we could match?" she teased.

He chuckled before handing her the roses. She smiled and Yukina brought over a vase to

put them in. Offering his arm, which she took, they waved goodbye to Genki and headed

to his car.

"You look beautiful." He murmured as he helped her into his car.

"You need glasses." She joked.

He just laughed and got into the drivers side and started the car.

"You look nice too." She said softly, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Heh, thank you. You know, my mother was thrilled that I am finally seeing someone.

She already is planning the wedding."

"Whoa…she does know that this is the first date right?"

"Yes. But you know how mothers can be. I have never really dated a girl before…one

that she has not set me up on."

"Really? Why not? You have a whole fan club at school."

It was Kurama's turn to blush. "I just have not been interested in any of them."

"Awwe, your cute when you blush." She teased. "But seriously, what makes me

different?"

"I don't know. You seem older than you are…something I can relate to. You have a

confidence that it is hard to find, you don't back down when a challenge presents its' self,

eager to learn but not willing to compromise what you hold as truth. You have both an

inner and outer beauty and that is a rare find."

Maria turned her face away as her face was now beet red.

"You look cute when you blush." He teased back, making her blush even harder.

"Pushaw." She muttered, pushing back her embarrassment. She had never been

complimented like that. Sure there where plenty of boys her age that liked her for her

body and looks and who where always complimenting her, but those where all ploys to

get into her pants. Kurama, on the other hand, seemed to mean what he said.

She looked out the window as they pulled up to a restaurant.

"They have a Texas Road House here?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, now I know I picked the right place." He said with a small smile as he got out of

the car. Walking over to her side, he opened the door for her and offered his hand. She

took it and stood up. As the walked inside, she could see that it was decorated almost

exactly like the ones in America, except of course, the writing was in Japanese. Placing a

hand on the small of her back, he pushed her forward a little to their table. She shivered at

the contact then hoped that he had not noticed it and struggled to control the blush on her

cheeks. They sat down and ordered their meals. While they waited, they talked about

random things that popped into their heads, before he finally asked,

"Where were you today?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean school. I kinda over slept."

"Well, you deserve it after all you have been through. Have they made any progress on

your aunts case?"

"They still don't know who did it or why." She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to make you cry."

"What? Oh, no, its' okay. Lets talk about something else."

Before he could respond, the food arrived. They ate in silence for a few minutes before he

started to talk again, this time about what she had missed in the classes they shared. _He is _

_distracting me._ She thought, then smiled at the gesture. After they finished, he drove

them to the beach side. They walked along the shore line in comfortable silence. As

Maria gazed at the water she saw a pod of dolphins off to the distance. They began

jumping out of the water, playing in the waves.

"Oh! How beautiful! I love dolphins, they are so majestic." She sighed.

"Yes, they are." He agreed. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was close to 10:30.

"Hmm, we better get back…we can't have you over sleeping again." He teased.

"Yes dad." She laughed. "Race you to the car!" she called before taking off. He smiled

and ran behind her, letting her win.

"You did not even try!" she accused.

"I am not as fast as I thought." He said dodging the accusation.

They stood there looking at each other before he made a move. He stepped in to her space

until they where only inches apart. Hesitantly, he tipped her face up to see her blushing

furiously.

"Should I be flattered by that blush?" he asked as his thumb traced the outlining of her

lips. She blushed harder and did not respond, anticipating his next move. He lowered his

mouth to hers and kissed her gently. He then deepened the kiss, and coxed her lips to

open with his tongue. When she did, he explored every inch of her mouth, while she

remained shy. Hesitantly, she began to timidly explore, not sure of how to respond. He

deepened the kiss once more, leaving her breathless. Placing his hand on her waist and

around the back of her head he pulled her closer to him until they where fully pressed

together. His fingers treaded through her hair for a moment or two before he broke the

kiss and looked down at her. She looked dazed and he realized why.

"Was that your first time?" he asked.

"Yes…you could tell huh?" she smiled nervously. He just kissed her again in response,

but this time it was a quick one.

"We should really be going." He said.

That night Maria went to bed and dreamed about a beautiful boy with haunting green

eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, I am back after long last. I am so sorry that it took so long to update. Life has been quite hectic of late. At any rate, here is the continuation of the story and really hope I have not lost any of my fans.

* * *

Maria awoke to a light knocking on her door. Grumbling, she moved to open it, only to find Kurama there. She shrieked and closed the door as she was dressed in her light pajamas. From out side the door she could hear a chuckle.

"I was just making sure you were awake. We have about an hour before school starts so get ready." He said, before walking away.

Her heart was beating a million miles per minute. She had not expected him to be on the other side of the door. Blushing heavily, she hurried to get ready for school. After a quick shower, she threw her uniform on and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. When she entered the kitchen, Yukina offered her a small smile from the sink and gestured to the table. There sat Hiei and Kurama eating in silence. She sat beside Kurama and ate her breakfast. Before she knew it, Kurama was shooing her into his car so that they would not be late for class.

School that day was boring. Maria took notes and did the lab experiments but she didn't really have the mind capacity to concentrate on it. Her mind was focused on a certain red haired boy sitting next to her. He pretended not to notice her glances but inside he was smiling. At lunch he greeted her in the hall way, took her hand and led her out side. People stared at them the entire way and girls threw her envious if not murderess stares along the way. He ignored all the other kids and spoke to her in low tones. He led her to the small wooded area and they sat under a large tree and ate their lunches. Their hands were entwined the entire time and he did most of the talking. For once in her life, she was to shy to say anything. He picked up on that and chuckled under his breath.

Finally, school was over and they were headed to the police station to see if there had been any news about her aunt's death. Kurama waited outside the detective's door as she spoke to Mr. Bentley.

"Do you have any news?" she asked softly.

"Well, the autopsy came in. She was relatively healthy and there was no sign of a struggle on her part which leads us to believe that she knew her attacker. The only odd thing that the corner came up with was the fact that her heart would not beat, even when he attempted to reanimate it. The muscle is just frozen. They are now doing tests to see if maybe she was some how poisoned. I am sorry that we have not come up with anything else. The crime scene as well as the rest of the house had no finger prints on it except for yours and hers."

After his speech, he observed her for a minute before speaking again.

"I know that this is hard on you and I am very sorry for your losses. I will be in contact with you if we find anything else out."

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much detective." She said before leaving the room.

As they drove back to the temple, Maria held onto Kurama's hand tightly. He squeezed it reassuringly and said nothing. The silence that stretched between them was on an uncomfortable on and she was grateful for it. When they arrived, Hiei was waiting for them and opened her door for her. She thanked him softly before taking a deep breath and following him to the dojo. Inside, Kuwabara waited for them.

"Hi Ya Maria! Are you ready for the great and mighty Kuwabara to train you?" he exclaimed.

"Moran." Hiei muttered in disgust.

"Yes, what are we working on?' Maria asked.

Kurama and Hiei sat down on a bench and watched them closely. Kuwabara became serious and told her to close her eyes. Using telepathy, he told her to focus on the life forces in the room and locate each one. She felt for each of them with her mind and was able to locate them easy enough. Then the boys began to silently move around the room and she tried again to pin point their locations. This time it was not as easy, but in a few minutes time she was able to find them. Hiei's voice flitted through her mind. **Find me now.** And suddenly his aurora disappeared.

"What?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Hiei has hid himself some where in the yard; use your sense to find him." Kurama said from her left.

As she left the dojo concentrating, she heard Kuwabara grumble about how _he_ was supposed to be the teacher. Once in the yard, Maria closed down all her other senses and sought out her brothers unique signature. _There, _she thought _about a mile to the west in a tree._ And with that, she took off in that direction. But as she was nearing her destination, she felt his presence leave the area, but she was locked onto her target and was able to track his movements even though she could not keep up with him. Kurama and Kuwabara joined into the little "game" until she was able to tell each one where they were and what direction they were heading. The boys reappeared in front of her with volumes of congratulations for her quick progress. She smiled happily as they made their way back to the temple.

Yukina was waiting on the front porch when they returned. She smiled and waved Maria to her side.

"It's my turn." She said.

"Alright, where are we doing this?" Maria asked.

"Oh, the front yard should be just fine." Yukina said as she walked to the center.

Like the others, Yukina had Maria show her what she could do. Maria was not very verse in the ice arts as she was in fire, but she tried. The best she could do was to create large chunks of ice to throw at her opponent. Yukina had her concentrate on the air around her and pull any of the heat out of it and into her body. In this way, she could make the air colder and keep her self warm at the same time. In this way she could warn an attacker to stay away as well as slow his or her movements by the sudden drop in temperature. Maria did as she said but was only able to drop it a few degrees.

" I am sorry, I am just not that good at it." Maria said sheepishly.

"It's okay. You can freeze solid objects, so maybe that is all you were meant to do." Yukina said with a small smile.

"That's just her way of saying that you suck at it." Yusuke yelled from the front of the gates.

Every one laughed as Maria attacked him laughing. They sparred for a while before collapsing on the front porch. Kurama came and sat beside Maria, a twinkle of a smile in his eyes.

"You did a good job today Maria." He said.

"Thank you."

"Hey," Yusuke said, grabbing Kurama around the neck with his arm "How'd the date go. Did you kiss?"

Hiei hit him on the back of the head and they started going at it while Maria did her best to stop the blush from spreading on her face. Yukina pretended not to notice while Kurama bit his lip to keep from smiling. After a few minutes, Genki broke the fight up and made them all come and sit in the kitchen with her. As soon as every one was in there chairs, she spoke in a low voice.

"Koenma has contacted me with some unsettling news. There has been a long stream of thefts in the demon world. The style is similar to yours," she looked pointedly at Kurama before continuing, "Who ever is doing this, reportedly a man and a women, has been stealing some very dangerous objects. No one knows what their purpose is, but it can't be good."

Silence met her speech. Kurama was running a list of possible suspects in his head. Koenma took this opportunity to make his approach. Yusuke yelped when he appeared out of thin air and Kuwabara fell out of his chair. Hiei rolled his eyes at the pair and Koenma shook his head.

"What she said is true and there has been very little information given on who the people might be. All I know is that we have to find them and take them out before this turns into a catastrophe."

"You mean WE have to find these guys and take them out." Yusuke said narrowing his eyes at the prince.

"What ever. It has to be done. It's a good thing you have Maria along with you this time, you guys are going to need the extra help."

After delivering this unsettling news, he left them with a promise to get in contact with them soon. The night passed on and the routine went back to normal with Yukina in the kitchen making snacks and the boys playing video games. Kurama and Maria worked on homework while Hiei sat in the window above them looking board. At the end of the night, every one retreated to their homes or rooms and that left Maria and Kurama alone.

"Well, now what?" she asked.

"It's getting late, we should turn in." he said.

"We?" she asked.

"I have a room here that I use some times. My mother is on a business trip with my father for a month so I decided to stay here. My brother is at a friends house so it will be fine." He smiled at her slight blush.

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they walked to her room in silence. Once out side, she turned to say good night but was not able to get a word out. He leaned the small distance between them and kissed her. It was long and slow and left her breathless once again. He really did know what he was doing and it made her feel inept. When she voiced this he just laughed and said that he had had centuries of practice that was all. He kissed her again and bid her good night. When she flopped into bed, she had a warm feeling coursing through her and she felt more at peace with her self then she had felt in a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Kind of a depressing chapter, sorry. A coworker and friend of mine died and his funeral was today. it kind of influenced my writing. Any way, I do not own YYH just Maria. ( ps. Sorry for all the mistakes)

* * *

"Death to all mathematicians!" Maria yelled in exasperation.

Beside her Kurama laughed. It was Friday afternoon and they where sitting in his room going over balancing equations. She just couldn't seem to grasp the concepts very well and was soon lamenting over her hatred for it. Kurama let her vent for a few minutes before he insisted that thy try a few more before taking a break. He jumped when she slammed her head into his desk with an audible thunk.

"Don't be so dramatic." He said reprovingly.

"Bite me." She growled.

"I don't eat junk food sorry."

"Hey!" she yelled.

She picked up his pillow off his bed and tried to hit him with it. He dodged it easily, laughing. He grabbed the pillow before she could try again and chucked it at her. She ducked and made to swipe his feet from underneath him. He jumped away, still laughing and pushed her back when she stood up. She wobbled for a second then fell down into the chair by the desk.

"Meany." She muttered as he sat down again.

"I have my moments."

They continued working on the math problems until she refused to try another one. Kurama sighed and set the pencil down. She took that moment to jump up and run for the door. He let her get out and waited for her to have a thirty second head start before he went after her. Maria was at the bottom of the stair when he grabbed her from behind. With a little squeak, she struggled to get away but he just stood there, holding her with one arm and his other hand was in his pocket. She gave up and relaxed.

"No more homework." She whined kicking her feet against the ground.

"Alright, alright. We still have the week end."

She groaned and he laughed. Pushing away from his relaxed grip she turned to slap him on the chest. He caught her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she felt her body relax instantly. He pulled back after a minute and she looked up at him with an accusatory glare.

"You manipulator."

"It calmed you down. You where going on a rather childish rampage." He said with a small smile.

She walked away from him with a huff. He followed her grinning as she made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Just then, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Maria speaking."

"Maria, this is detective Bentley. We have some more information on your aunt's death. The agent that was used to stop your Aunt's heart is an organic compound that we have never seen before. I don't know quite what to make of it. You're a herballogist correct?"

"I know a little about it yes. But I have friend who knows more than I do. Do you want us to come down and look at it?" she asked.

"That would be good. I'll be here until seven, so if you can come before then I would appreciate it." He said.

After hanging up and relaying the news to Kurama, they got in his car and went to the police station. It was four thirty when they arrived, and the detective looked surprised that they had got there so quickly. He handed her the paper with the toxic reports and she looked it over.

"I have no idea what this is. Suichi?" She asked.

He held out his hand and took the paper. While his face gave no hint of recognition, Maria was sure that he had discovered something.

"I have not seen a compound like this in Japan." He said truthfully, handing the paper back to the detective and he took it with a sigh.

"I am going to be very frank with you Maria. The way this is shaping up, it would appear that you are the killer," he held up his hand when she and Kurama started to protest, "I do not think that you did it even if the evidence is pointing to you. But I must let you know, you have the motive, you Aunts will, as well as the ability according to you school transcripts to manipulate the genes in plants. You received very high marks in herboleigy. I know you have an alibi but we need signed witness reports. We already have Mr. Minimions, but we would like his families and other witness's reports as well. How soon can you get them?"

"My mother and father are on a business trip, but I can fax them the form. My brother will be easy to locate as he is at a friend's house, and I will have him fill it out and bring it back to you tomorrow." Kurama said.

"That will work out well. I am sorry, once again, for the developments in this case." The detective said.

Maria held on to her emotions long enough to get to the car. Once inside, she burst into tears. Kurama reached over and pulled her on to his lap. He held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. When her sobs subsided, he rested his cheek on her forehead and continued too hold her. Maria sat up a little, saw the mess she had made of his uniform and almost started crying again.

"Whoa! Its okay, I can get this cleaned. Don't cry! Really it's okay." He said.

Once he dried away her tears, he put her back into her seat. They drove to his brother's friend's house. The boy was more than happy to fill it out and patted Maria sympathetically on the back. When Kurama left to make a phone call (talk to Koenma) the boy looked at her thoughtfully.

"How long have you been dating my brother?"

"A couple of weeks. Why?" she asked.

"Well, according to mom, he has never gone out with a girl before. I was beginning to wonder if he was gay." He smiled to show that he was kidding.

"I didn't know that." Was all she could think to say.

They finished up there and by the time they left it was six o'clock.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked.

"Not really." She murmured, looking out the window.

"You should eat."

"Okay." She said with out conviction.

He drove her back to the temple and explained what he and Koenma had talked about. The compound found in Aunt Thelma's body was the Orichi seed only found on the demon plane. This seed, when turned into a powder, had the ability to freeze the heart. To sum it up, the attacker was a demon. Maria could not see why a demon would want to kill her aunt, but maybe her aunt did not tell her everything. There was some research to be done on this, but she was too tired to really think about it just then. At the temple, they eat dinner in silence, listening to the rest of the gang blab about their day. Hiei watched his sister as she struggled to keep her face straight. He leaned over to her.

"What is going on." He asked.

So she told him what had happened with the detective and what Kurama had told her. His eyes widened at the mention of the plant used, but he other wise was expressionless. Maria had an idea that he knew something he was not telling her. At the look she shot him, he whispered that he would talk to her about it later. She agreed to that, not sure how much more information she could handle. Under the table, Kurama held her left hand and Hiei's hand rested on her right. She felt a warmth surge through her and she was glad that she had them to count one.

"I will find them." Hiei promised before leaving for the night.

Maria leaned on Kurama's chest as they watched a movie with the others. Yusuke teased them unmercifully about it, but got a warning glare from Kurama after about thirty minutes of it.

"Whoa, chill man. I was just teasing." Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

They all laughed. It was about three in the morning before they all retired for bed. Kurama held her hand as they walked up the stairs. He kissed her at the door gently and tenderly, before bidding her good night. She hugged him before sighing and turning in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own yyh!

* * *

Hiei watched his sister with a feeling of unease. There was only one demon that he knew that used that particular seed to kill, Humari. Although he knew the ice master had a grudge against him, he still could not figure out how he knew about Maria. And if he knew about one sister, was it possible that he knew about the other as well. It looked like he would have to keep his guard up until this whole think was resolved.

"You're thinking mighty hard about something Hiei."

"Hn. Don't sneak up on me fox."

Kurama chuckled as he joined the fire apparition in the tree. Kurama could tell that Hiei knew something about Maria's Aunt's death that he was not revealing. So he prodded the demon until he spilled his guts. Not to long ago Hiei had angered this Humari character and he vowed revenge.

"I still don't know how he found out about her and I fear for Yukina's safety." Hiei said.

"That is troubling. I would also like to know why he killed her Aunt instead of attacking her or you for that matter."

"That's not his style fox. He likes to push his enemy into a remorseful rage before taking him or her out. I have a feeling that this is not over yet. Maria and Yukina are in more danger now than ever before. He will strike again, but when I do not know. Protect her Kurama. Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't, you can trust me on that one. I'll watch over Maria, you take care of Yukina. Perhaps we should let the others…" he didn't get to finish that sentence as Hiei glared at him.

"Calm down," Kurama said soothingly, "I understand you reasons. But sooner or latter they _all_ will have to know what is going on. Now go watch Yukina, I take care of Maria."

Hiei sped off to watch his sister and grumbled to him self. He knew what the fox meant. Sooner or later Kuwabara and Yukina would have to be told of the connection, and that time was coming soon. He shuddered when he thought of Kuwabara's reaction. _Stupid oaf._ He thought.

Kurama was smiling slightly as Maria fended him off with a pillow. It was Saturday morning and she whined about how she needed her beauty sleep. He assured her that she was lovely with out it and tried to pull her out of bed. He ended up on the floor with her head on his shoulder. She snuggled him with a death grip even he was having a hard time breaking.

"Five more minutes." She whined.

"Come on, Maria, get up."

"No."

"Yes.'

"No."

He sighed and in one swift move stood up and stood her up on her feet. She mumbled something about how unfair he was and he laughed.

"I am not awake yet."

"How can I help you with that?"

A mischievous grin passed over his face as he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She jerked in surprise but kissed him back with equal force. If Genki hadn't come knocking on the door, it might have gotten out of hand.

"Why the hell are we up at eight on a Saturday morning?' Yusuke moaned as the gang walked to the dojo.

"I totally agree." Maria said, shooting a glair at Kurama.

Kurama smiled innocently and she stuck her tongue out at him. His grin grew suggestive and rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled quietly. He hadn't expected their relation ship to progress this fast, he had only known her for about a month now. A cold prickle traveled his spine and he look forward to see Hiei glaring daggers in his direction. _I guess he saw this morning's episode._ Kurama thought feverously. Genki sat down in the center of the dojo and the others followed suit. Hiei however, stood a small distance away.

"Listen up, Hiei has something very important to announce." Genki said.

All eyes where on the fire apparition. He looked at each of them in turn and his gaze lingered over his sisters before he cleared his throat. Every one was a little on edge as none of them had ever seen him act this way before, nervous and a little shifty.

"I didn't know how to do this, so Genki arranged this little meeting. I guess the best place to start it the beginning. "He took a deep breath and the others exchanged worried glances. Even Kuwabara leaned in to listen. "I one had a run in with a demon named Humari. Long story short, he vowed to get his revenge on me for the humiliating defeat I handed him. His style is to go after the things that are closets to his enemy's heart. I have two things I hold dear." He paused to gage their reactions. No one spoke, but Maria smiled to encourage him. "I have two sisters…"

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted in disbelieve, "Who are they?"

"I was getting to that you moron, now shut up. Maria," he pointed to her, "And…Yukina."

Yukina blinked in surprise, and then her eyes filled with tears. Before any one knew what was happening, she launched her self at him and hit him over and over again with her tiny fists. He stood there with a blank expression on his face until she stopped. She cried into his chest and he held her with one hand awkwardly. Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open and the rest looked just as stunned as he did, except for Kurama of course. Maria stood up and walked over to her siblings. She hugged them both. Yukina smiled a smile of pain and happiness as she hugged her back.

"I have a sister. And my brother has been around me all this time. Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded of Hiei. He looked at the floor in shame.

"He was afraid you would hate him for his past." Maria said quietly.

"And you!" Yukina rounded on Maria, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not long ago I found out about this my self. I wanted Hiei to tell you like he should have already. I wanted him to see that you don't hate him for his past and see him as the man he is today."

Yukina walked over and hugged Hiei and his face was startled at first, but then relived. Kuwabara looked like he wanted to say something but Yusuke elbowed him in the side to shut him up. After they had a pissing match which was broken up my Genki's fists, Hiei asked them to sit down again as he was not done with his story.

"This next part will be very hard for me to say. Maria, your aunt's death was because of me. Humari killed her to get to you to get to me. He is the only demon I know who uses that kind of drug on his targets. I am certain that he will show himself again in the near future. Until then, Kurama will be watching over you and I Yukina."

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Maria was in a dazed and fazed out state that no one attempted to break her from. Her Aunt had died because of her. If she hadn't come here, her Aunt would still be alive. Her guilt wrapped her in a cocoon that she couldn't get out of. Hiei tried many times to shake her out of it, telling her not to be stupid, that she should be blaming him and not her, but she couldn't really register what he was saying. She didn't really feel Kurama's hand in hers as he led her up the stairs to his room. When she came to her sense, she found that she was leaning on his chest while he leaned on the head board of his bed.

"Are you okay?' he whispered when he noticed she was looking at him.

"I guess."

"Stop it right now.'

"What?"

"Stop blaming your self. It's not yours or Hiei's fault. So just stop it." He demanded.

"Easier said then done." She muttered.

He sighed and wrapped his arms more securely around her. She leaned all the way back into him and he laid his cheek on the side of her head. They sat there for a while not saying anything. But her sudden torrent of tears startled them both out of their silence. He held her as she blubbered and she was mentally kicking her self for going so emo all of a sudden. He ignored her protests when he turned her to that she was facing him better and pulled her closer. A little spark of electricity ran through them. When she looked up at him questionably she gasped at the hungry look in his eyes. He kissed her with so much passion that it mad her head swim. Now she truly felt inept as is tongue picked up an exotic rhythm that she couldn't follow. He eased up a bit and slowed it down so that she could keep up. She was enjoying his touch, until it became a little too personal. His hand had slid up her shirt and he was cupping her breast. She jerked away from him.

"I am sorry." He blinked, trying to control his lust.

"You stole second base! You do have a regular guys mind. In the gutter." She swatted him playfully on the chest.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said, not looking at her.

"It's okay Kurama, really. You surprised me, that's all. I'm…I'm just not ready for that kind of…intimacy yet." She said blushing at her choice of words.

"Yet?" he prodded with a smirk.

She hit him lightly on his cheek before she pulled her herself off his lap.

"Don't push it fox boy." She growled in a strong imitation of Hiei.

They both where still laughing when they got to her room. He checked around to make sure nothing was amiss while she got changed in the bathroom. He kissed her before he left to set up the barriers around her room, to keep her safe through out the night.


End file.
